


Small Little Bundle

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you watch as your husband holds your first child in his arms





	Small Little Bundle

You could see the love on Sam’s face as the nurse hands me the swaddled baby, hardly visible underneath the blankets surrounding her small, fragile body. He caresses her face as a smile forms on the corner of his mouth. You could see his lips moving, though you couldn’t hear the words he whispered to the baby in his arms. 

“I wanted to name her Mary,” you whispered, effectively catching his attention. “After your mother. I think she would be proud of you, Sam.” you smiled as he walks closer to you before carefully handing the bundle of joy to you.

“I would love nothing more.” he whispered before he leaned down and kissed your forehead. “I have to go inform Dean that the baby was born.”

You nodded before looking down at the baby in your arms, feeling nothing but love and affection for the bundle of joy in your arms.


End file.
